1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display and, more particularly, to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display which may provide improved reliability.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a widely used type of flat panel display (FPDs), includes two substrates, on which electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such a LCD, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer can be rearranged in accordance with voltages applied to the electrodes, and thus, a quantity of light passing through the liquid crystal layer can be adjusted.
The LCD is a passive self-luminous device and includes a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image and includes a backlight assembly for supplying light to the liquid crystal panel. The backlight assembly includes lamp parts, and in reference to the reliability of the LCD, it is important to maintain the spacing among a plurality of lamps that constitute the lamp part.
Recently, with the general trend toward a slim LCD, the size of a backlight assembly has become thinner. Accordingly, the space among the lamps of the lamp part included in the backlight assembly has narrowed. As the space among the lamps is narrowed, an interaction may occur among the lamps in accordance with an environment in which the LCD is used. As such, the lamps may be damaged with the luminance of the LCD deteriorated, and thus, the reliability of the LCD may be reduced.